


match made in heaven

by LydiaIsabelle



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even being hopelessly in love with Isak, F/M, I don't really know what more there is to it, Isak being hopelessly in love with Even, M/M, Medication, Smooth!Isak, This made me wanna start a texting fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaIsabelle/pseuds/LydiaIsabelle
Summary: The thing is, Isak is not the shy, stumbling mess that Even got to know him as. (or: Isak has game with boys, alright)





	

The thing is, Isak is not the shy, stumbling mess that Even got to know him as. 

 

When they met, Isak was always letting Even lead, always following him when he walked away in that strange manner of his. Isak always waited for Even to come to him, for Even to make the big decisions in their relationship. 

 

It was mostly because of the fact that Isak was unsure of everything at that point, partly because he’d never felt like he actually had a chance with a boy before and partly because Even was a God amongst men and a human specimen too good looking for Earth, to be honest. 

 

Later, however, after everything went to hell and Isak learnt a lot more about the man he adored than necessary at 1 am, it became about Isak not knowing where the lines were drawn. Isak didn’t know when or where to stop himself around Even, he didn’t know how to care about Even without being seen as controlling, at times. 

 

And after all that, when he learnt how to somewhat handle this, how to just be there for Even without feeling like a babysitter, after they spent Christmas Day at the flat, hanging out with Linn, Noora and Eskild or just laying bed exchanging kisses as well as gifts, Isak started to feel more secure in himself and in Even. 

 

Having a boyfriend like Even, with all his charm and joy, has been the biggest blessing in Isak’s life so far. His whole character is centered in the fact that he _loves_ , with all his heart, and there are mornings when Isak wakes up afraid of opening his eyes because, what if Even isn’t there? 

 

His doubts and fears are always chased away when he feels Even move in front of him and he opens his eyes to find Even asleep before him, face soft and calm, his hair untyled and his mouth slighly open to let out a sigh. His doubts and fears dissapate entirely when his boyfriend wakes up and sleepily reaches out for him, pulling Isak into his chest. 

 

They’re not in love, not yet, but Isak is pretty damn close, 

 

* * *

 

They’re at one of Eva’s parties when Magnus, once again, shows the boys that he has no filter whatsoever. 

 

They’re sitting on the couch, Isak with one of his legs over Even’s legs and his hand holding a beer can. Next to him is Jonas, serving looks to all the girls looking his way (some of which are actually looking at Mahdi, but Mahdi is too kind to let him know). Magnus is sitting on the armchair, eyes never really leaving Vilde’s as she’s dancing with the girls. They are talking about something, but Isak is too deep in his own mind to pick up anything else but a pleasant buzz. 

 

The song stops, and whoever is managing this tracklist is doing a lousy job, because the next song doesn’t follow the same tone, and the slow song that comes on now forces everyone on the dance floor to either clear out or find a partner.

 

Isak watches it all in amusement, thinking back to the days when this would be his cue to find a girl to dance with to dismiss any rumours. When this would be his cue to prove something to everyone, and how different he feels today, with Even on his right and his friends on his left. 

 

Vilde joins them, not wanting to dance with anyone else than Magnus, and starts up a conversation. 

 

“Hey baby, what are you guys up to?” She asks, a smile on her lips as big as Magnus’s before she kisses it away and sits down in his lap. 

 

“Nothing much, Isak and Even are being disgusting as always,” Jonas begins before Isak cuts him off with an indignant “hey!” and punches him with his free hand. 

 

The laughter quiets down after a few seconds before Magnus opens his mouth. 

 

“Hey, do you guys remember when Isak had game?” is followed by even more laughter and Vilde is the first one to follow up on that. 

 

“Yeah, I remember back in the day when he was together with Sara back in first year. She was constantly talking about how smooth Isak was, she could barely think straight around him. You’re a good actor, huh, Isak?” Isak wishes Vilde would just shut up, honestly, but he laughs it up to not ruin the mood. 

 

“Well, I am studying at Hartvig Nissen, aren’t I? You pick some things up when one of your best friends is on the theatre programme.” He says instead, and gives her one of his grins. 

 

Isak, however, is well aware of Even watching this conversation pan out, and he can practically feel Even buzzing. 

 

“Isak? Charming? Smooth? Are we sure we are talking about Isak Valtersen, my boyfriend and the man of my life, right now?” He says with a grin of his own, and Isak has to stop himself from elbowing him in the stomach. Turns out he should’ve, because Even doesn’t stop there, “Isak couldn’t even look me in the eyes for  _ weeks,  _ let alone talk to me. I had to lie about not having my ID on me to get him to get to know me!” Isak wants to die. Please God, erase his existence from this earth. 

 

“No, no, no. Isak? Shy? My man, really?” Mahdi is laughing so hard he’s basically laying in Jonas’s lap, and Jonas himself has his head thrown back. It’s really not _that_ funny, in Isak’s opinion. 

 

“Guys, lay off Isak, it’s not his fault that he doesn’t have any game with boys.” Vilde tries to defend him, but like her boyfriend, she really needs to learn when it’s better to be quiet. Match made in heaven, though. 

 

“Okay, stop this. I was nervous around Even because I didn’t know if he liked me back, now lay off of me, please.” He’s getting a bit worked up and he knows Even can tell, but all anger dissipates when Even leans down to peck him on the lips. 

 

“Hey,” he begins, and it calms Isak to his core. “I’d been intrigued since I first saw you, so I think I’m the sap in this relationship” Even’s stroking his hair at this point, and Isak is too drunk and giddy to care how it looks when he leans up and angles his head in a way that practically begs Even to kiss him. Even does. 

 

“This is what I’m saying! You’ve been this disgusting since you got together! Please, think of the children!” Jonas cries while covering Mahdi’s eyes in mock outrage, and Mahdi responds by swatting Jonas’s hands away and telling him to shut up. 

 

“You are _both_ the sap in this relationship, can we please stop talking about this now? Can we talk about how good my girl looks?” Magnus changes the subject, and Isak sits back and lets the boys, minus Even (he's to busy watching Isak), talk about Vildes’ stunning dress and telling her that, _really_ , she’s better off without Magnus, she’s too good for him, to which Magnus intervenes. 

 

“Don’t listen to them, baby, let’s dance!” is the last thing Isak hears before Magnus and Vilde disappear from the couch. 

 

The party progresses, and nothing really happens after that. Magnus and Vilde never appear again, and Isak is fairly certain he’ll get a group text from Magnus tomorrow that will say something along the lines of “Guys! I slept with Vilde”. Jonas starts hooking up with a third- grader shortly after the cat enthusiasts leave, and Mahdi is last seen talking to a pretty first grader in Emma’s class. Isak is not to worried about his boys when he and Even head out. 

 

Still, something about Vilde’s words nag at him the whole ride home. Does he really not have game with boys? No, he’ll show Even what game is. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Isak, baby, have you seen my mood stabilizers? They’re not in the drawer?” Even calls out from the bedroom, and Isak sees his opportunity and grabs it. 

 

“They’re in here, we put them under the sink before last week’s party. I’ll bring them to you, let me just brush my teeth.” Isak calls back, and he doesn’t wait for a reply before putting on toothpaste on his toothbrush while pulling out Even’s pills. 

 

He’ll show Vilde he’s got game, alright. Even will be so damn shook when Isak is done with him, he won’t able to see clearly. 

 

When he’s done brushing his teeth, he puts one of the pills on his tongue, pockets the rest and walks out to the bedroom. Even is already in bed tinkering away with his phone, his hair a mess as a result of the party they were just at and he had never looked more beautiful. It only spurs Isak on. 

 

“Hey, did you get my pills?” Even asks. Isak nods. 

 

“Okay, where are they?” He questions, and Isak gives him a cheeky grin before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. 

 

Even’s whole demeanor changes when he sees Isak then. His eyes drop to Isak’s mouth, his own mouth dropping open and it takes Even half a second before he’s reaching for Isak, pulling Isak into him and pressing their lips together before pulling at his hair. Isak loves it. 

 

He feels the pill leave his tongue, but Even doesn’t stop. He kisses Isak like his life depended on it, like he’s the last breath of fresh air underwater. Even kisses Isak like he’s drowning, and Isak is living for it. Take that, Vilde. 

 

Even’s kisses are different from anyone Isak has ever kissed before. Even takes, and he takes and he takes, in his kisses and in his charm and even in the way he talks. Isak is so used to be in control that he’ll gladly relinquish it when Even needs it, when he asks for it. They’re a perfect match. 

 

Even pulls at his hair again, and Isak hates that he has to pull away. He watches Even’s eyes turn from lustful, to hazy, to questioning, and Isak watches them turn playful when he opens his mouth and says, “That’s only the first pill.” 

 

Even’s “I’m never taking my meds the normal way ever again.” gets lost somewhere in the distance between their mouths when Isak has kissed him his last pill. 

  
Isak has game with boys, alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol writing this made me wanna start a texting fic, should I do it? 
> 
> also, hang out with me on tumblr dot com @skam-isak
> 
> love every one of you!


End file.
